1. Technical Field
This invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a board game and a method for playing the board game.
2. Prior Art
Many families, as well as groups of friends, enjoy socializing while being engaged in a board game of some sort. Board games have provided such an entertainment outlet for many years, thus it is not surprising that the prior art has many examples of board games, each taking various approaches to their method of play. Various studies have shown that playing board games is beneficial to one's social development, and in the case of families, provides an opportune time for parents to interact with their children and to be involved in their developmental years.
It is thus important to allow as many persons as possible to be involved in the board game. Unfortunately, many games of this type are limited in the sense that only two to eight people are allowed to play at any one time. In larger families and certain social settings, with many attendees, this would mean that some persons must be excluded from the activity, which is not desirable. When families are playing a board game it also becomes vital for the game to be entertaining across a broad age range so that parents and their children are simultaneously sufficiently stimulated, such that interest is not quickly lost. Board games also strive to remain novel and entertaining, even through repeated rounds of play. Unfortunately, many board games are limited in this sense, since the method of play does not allow for much elaboration and the persons who play quickly become uninterested with the game.
Accordingly, a need remains for a board game and a method for playing the board game in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a board game that is entertaining to play, has a wide age range appeal, allows up to 24 people to play at any one time, is light weight for easy transport and finds particular appeal among soap opera enthusiasts. Such a board game provides an entertaining game for parties and for the family that allows individuals to enjoy the thrill of watching a plot unfold before their eyes. The rules are simple and easy to learn, thereby allowing persons of all ages to participate and enjoy the game.